Raindrops In Your Eyes
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: AU. Zero goes missing one day, and Kaname sets out to find him in the puring rain. Oneshot.


I know I just posted a giant one-shot story on the site, but I had this random AU thing floating around in my documents and I'm cleaning stuff out of the folder so . . .

**::[WARNING]:: **This first one will take place in an AU scenario. Just suppose Zero and Yuuki are kids (about 12-13 or so), and Yuuki-chan is aloud to go wondering the Night Class dorms to look for Kaname whenever something goes haywire :/

**?Thisisaline:)?**

**[Raindrops in Your Eyes]**

**Yuuki **comes into the room, and calls to Kaname, who sits leisurely at his desk, reading an old book. He looks up at her with his deep brown eyes, questioning her alarmed gaze.

"What is it?" He asks, having not a clue. He'd been holed up in his room the entire rainy day, just listening to the sound of the rain's pitter pat, and enjoying the overcast weather. It was very rare to get such a nice bout of precipitation in the arid climate. Kaname was a very quiet, relaxed person. He could sit and read and listen to the rain for the rest of eternity, especially if Yuuki was by his side.

"Umm, well . . ." She fidgets, trying to organize her nervous words into a suitable sentence. Her bright red rain boots squeak on the marble floor, and her hair and coat drop with water. "Zero and I were playing out in the rain, and I went to look at a spider's web he had pointed out to me, because all the rain had collected on it, and it looked really cool! But while I had my back turned Zero went off somewhere . . . and that was over an hour ago."

Kaname laughs, hiding his irritation. He gets a little jealous every time Yuuki speaks of her adopted brother. Yuuki's c_aretaker, _in his mind. Knowing that Kiryu, he'd be off moping somewhere. "Don't worry Yuuki, I'm sure he just went home to watch television or something of the sort."

The girl fidgets and looks at the floor like she has more to say. Kaname's brows furrow in confusion. "Did something else happen?"

Something in his voice must have been sharper than he meant it to be, since the girl flinched. Kaname looked at her with harsh eyes. He would never purposely try to scare her, but if something happened to the young boy and he was gone then Yuuki would never forgive herself.

The old church bell down in the town rang out as the time struck 5 o clock. Thunder rolled across the sky as Kaname awaited the young girl's answer. She licked her dry lips, and exhaled shakily.

"There were Level Es following us. Teenagers. I didn't notice until after Zero had lured them away. I turned around and there was one still watching me, but then she ran back to join the others. Zero might be able to handle them on a normal basis, but today, because of the rain, the river is flooding. I know he would take them there to dispose of them, but what if he's pulled in too?"

The girl had a point. The river, which was usually just a normal tiny brook in the middle of the campus, turned into a deadly raging monster of rapids and water whenever it rained a lot. Just like it had been raining lately. Yuuki had already started to cry.

Kaname knew the seriousness of the situation. Zero might be of hunter's blood, but he was still just a kid, hurt by the death of his family. A vengeful mind is not the most thoughtful, after all. So, taking along his black trench coat, the pureblood rushed outside to find the damn kid and destroy those Lowly Es who dare look at Yuuki. He felt her large brown eyes watch him from the doorway of his room as he trudged down the grand staircase and out of the building. "Where are you going Kaname-sama?" Aidou's questioning voice rang out but Kaname ignored it.

_Please save him. _Yuuki's gaze was burned into his mind. Something else must have happened. Hadn't Kiryu been sickly lately, because of the weather? Perhaps that would hinder him in fighting of the vampires.

Kaname's pace picked up considerably. _Kiryu-kun, where the hell are you?_

**?thisisaline:)?**

**Two **hours later and no sign of the boy. The vampire had turned the entire campus and the banks of the river upside down. No sign of any kind of life or movement. But just when he was bout to give up, at the end of the river, at the edge of the school's famous "Dark Woods", where the forest gives off to a thirty foot drop into a glorified pond, he saw something waver in the wind. Coming closer, one could see many claw marks in the sand, and large deposits of blood that had nearly been washed away. On a sharp branch that hung over the cliff, there was a piece of blue cloth. A fragment of the periwinkle sweater Kiryu had been wearing that morning.

Could it be the boy had fallen into the pond with the Level Es? _No, no that can't be it, _Kaname thought hopefully to himself. He found the slippery steep stairs that lead down the muddy hill, to the shores of the water where teens sometimes liked to swim around in and hang out.Within the water though, there was no vampires and no young boy.

He walked around even longer and found no traces of anyone. Coming a little farther around the bend of the muddy hill he did, however, find an abandoned SUV. Perhaps the car the teenage humans were driving when they were attacked by another vampire

Kaname came up to the passenger's side window, but before he peered in, he noticed something on the inside of the window. A recent little note written in the steam of somebody's breath. The cursive letters read as simply one small sentence: "I don't need your help."

Next to them a single drop of blood made a trail down the the bottom of the window. Realizing who had written this, the vampire all but ripped off the car door, breaking the lock that had been set in place, and silencing the alarm. And who else but the small hunter lay inside, sprawled across the front seat. The upholstery dripped with blood, and the red liquid pooled on the floor and on Zero's clothes. The front of his tiny shirt was ripped open and missing the fragment of cloth that had been stuck on that branch.

More than just one set of bitemarks adorned his pale, bruised flesh. Silver hair hung in the boy's eyes, covering his face. Kaname felt sadness and guilt overwhelm him. He reached out one hand and stroked the throbbing injuries. Zero gasped with pain and his eyelids that had been so peacefully shut before, flew open and a sad, painful fear overwhelmed them in darkness. Once he saw the pureblood before him, no matter how hard he resisted the urge give into his vampire mind games, a strange, unwanted calm came over his frenzied mind.

_Kiryu, don't worry, I'm here to take you home. It would all be so much easier for the two of us if you wouldn't struggle, please._

As Kaname lifted the young child out of the car with tender carefulness, he couldn't help but flinch when the kid gasped with pain or groaned in agony.

As they left, Kaname shielded Zero from the rain with his body as best he could, but he couldn't fail to notice the wetness on the hunter's face, streaming down his cheeks.

"Zero-kun," He said. "You have raindrops in your eyes."


End file.
